A rotary mower the stabilization device of which consists of a telescopic damper is known. The anchoring point of the telescopic damper on the arm is located approximately half way between the axis of rotation of the cutting head or heads and the axis directed crosswise in relation to the direction of advance of the rotary mower when working. The arm can pivot around the crosswise axis. From this anchoring point, the telescopic damper extends backwardly and upwardly.
The known arrangement has drawbacks. Considering the position on the telescopic damper and particularly the position of its anchoring point on the arm, in practice it occurs rather frequently that the crop cut by the cutting head or heads remains caught on the telescopic damper. This catching of crop is a nuisance because it can cause jams.
Moreover, when the rotary mower is equipped with a means for transporting the cut crop such as a drum equipped with projections and revolving around an axis directed crosswise in relation to the direction of advance of the rotary mower when working, it can be advantageous (to increase the effectiveness of the transport means) also to have projections in the vertical plane containing an arm. With the arrangement of the telescopic damper on the known rotary mower, it is impossible to make such projections.